The Love Obstacle
by Cho Hyun-ae
Summary: "Ayo kita buat saja anak betulan, Chagiya.." bujukku dengan nada suara seduktif, sebelum kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan panas, menumpahkan hasrat yang sudah kupendam beberapa hari belakangan. 'Akhirnya bisa NC juga.'pikirku. Yeeii-yeiii.. chap 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Obstacle**

Pairing : KyuMin

Rating : T

Warning : Super Gaje, Abal, Typos, dll deh.. pokoknya don't like don't read

Disclaimer : Super junior member is owned by themselves. This FF © Cho Hyun-ae

Summary : "Pokokya aku mau dibeliin Kelinci warna pink! Dan sampai kelinci itu ada aku gak mau ber-'this and that' sama kamu,Kyu! Aku mau pindah ke kamar Hyuukie aja!" Kesalahpahaman ini sungguh membuat Kyu menderita..

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#AUTHOR POV#<strong>

"Biip-biip-biip." Suara jam weker yang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu.

"Hmmm…" Cho kyuhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, membuka matanya ogah-ogahan. Matanya menangkap angka-angka yang tertera pada layar jam digital yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, 7.15 AM.

Ia langsung bangkit terduduk dan menyambar jam itu, tampa memperdulikan namja manis berpiyama pink yang sedang tidur berbantalakan lengannya sebelumnya. "MHWOO? 7.15? shit!" umpatnya kemudian segera kabur ke kamar mandi.

Lee sungmin yang dibangunkan dengan tidak lembut mengucek-ngucek matanya, berusaha menghilangan kantuknya. Wajar saja kalau mereka bangun kesiangan pagi ini, semalam saja pasangan kekasih ini baru selesai ber-'this and that' pukul 3 pagi.

"Kyuu~.." panggil sungmin mesra, ketika melihat sang kekasih yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya langsung segar melihat namjachingu nya yang tampan hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan dipinggang dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"Kyuuuu~…" rajuknya lagi saat tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Namja aegyo ini tentu saja mengharapkan pagi yang romantis,mungkin dibangunkan dengan morning kiss, mengingat kemesraan mereka semalam.

"APAAN SIH,HYUNG?" bentak Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Sang Bunnymin tentu saja kaget mendapat bentakan seperti itu. Ia bingung dengan si magnae yang padahal tadi malam sangat lembut memperlakukanya, tapi kenapa dia jadi marah-marah begini pagi ini. "K-kyu.. kenapa sih?" Tanya sungmin pelan.

"Aku sudah telat nih,hyung Aiish!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengumpat sambil memakai bajunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Mau kemana,Kyu?" Tanya sungmin lagi dengan suara tegar, padahal ia sudah ingin menangis dari tadi, melihat kekasihnya marah-marah.

"Mau syuting dengan Victoria-noona." Jawabnya singkar kemudian beerjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyumin's room dengan sungmin didalamnya, sendirian.

"Victoria-shii? Jadi kamu benar-benar lebih suka sama dia dibanding aku,Kyu?" sedih sungmin. Ia menumpahkan air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan-tahan begitu didengarnya deru mobil kyuhyun yag pergi meninggalkan dorm mereka.

"Hikss.. Huueeee…" tangis Sungmin sendirian dikamarnya yang sepi.

**-0o0-**

_[ SEMENTARA ITU…]_

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

"Aiisshh! Telat deh!" umpatku sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Tak lama ia sudah berkendara di jalanan kota seoul.

"Mana hari ini harus syuting sama si nenek sihir itu lagi. Kalau aku telat, pasti dia marah-marah sepanjang syuting deh!" kesalku. Victoria-noona dari F(x), diluar sih dia terkenal feminism dan baik hati, padahal dalamnya.. hiiii~ cerewet dan galak. Mana aku digosipkan jalan dengannya lagi, entah siapa yang bikin gossip gak mutu begitu.

'Omong-omong, tadi aku ngomongnya kekerasan gak yah sama my bunny-chagiya? Ahh, biar lah, my lovely sungmin pasti ngerti kok kalo aku lagi buru-buru.' Pikirku sambil tersenyum,-senyum.

"CKIITT!" tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran yang melintas di otakku membuatku mengerem dengan mendadak, dan berbuah klaksonan dari mobil dibelakang.

"GYYAAAA..!" teriakku frustasi. "Aku lupa kasih morning kiss ke My Sweet-chagiya. Pantes aja dia agak murung pagi ini." Bisikku pelan, putus asa akan kebodohanku sendiri, menghilangkan kesempatan untuk melumat bibir pink lembut nan manis itu.

Pikiran ini membuat aku melanjutkan perjalanan dan aktivitasku tanpa semangat.

**-0o0-**

**#AUTHOR POV#**

"Hyung, ayo bangun. Sarapannya udah siap nih." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Kyumin. Satu menit berlalu tanpa jawaban dari sungmin, dan samar-samar si eternal magnae ini mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam.

"Chullie-hyung. Lihat Minnie-hyung yuk. " ajak Ryeowok yang ketakutan.

"Emangnya kenapa wookie?" sahut hechul yang berdiri tak jauh dari kamar Kyumin.

"Aku dengaer kayak orang nagis di dalam ,ntar kalo Minnie-hyung kesurupan gimana?" ucap Wokkie dengan polosnya.

'Kesurupan? Mungin nih anak udah ketularan pabbo-nya yesung kali ya. Dorm ini kan udah di datengin pemburu hantu (?) di depan aja uda ditempelin sticker "NO GHOST".' Pikir Hechul namun mengiyakan permintaan dongsaengnya.

"Tok-tok-tok." Bunyi suara pintu kamar kyumin yang diketuk oleh Hechul.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Kyumin dan disambut oleh Sungmin yag seang meringkuk berselimut bedcover sambil mengangis sedih.

"Hyung.. kenapa,hyung?" Tanya wookie yang cemas pada hyungnya ini.

"Minnie-ah. Sudah lah jangan nangis.. waeyo?" Hechul juga ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Hiks—hiks… wokkie-ah.. Chullie-hyung.. Kyu jahat.. hiks.." tangis sungmin.

"Wae? Minnie-ah?'

"Kyu lebih milih Victoria-shii,hyung." Jawab sungmin sambil berurai air mata.

"Mwhoo?" kaget wookie.

"Dasar si magnae sialan itu." Maki Hechul.

"Cuupp-cuupp, sudah hyung.. jangan nagis yah, mungkin hyung Cuma salah paham. Nanti kita Tanya kyunnie yah." Wokkie merengkuh hyung aegyonya yang masih menangis kedalam pekulannya, berusaha menenangkannya.

**-0o0-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

"Hattchiii..!"

"CUT!" terriak sang sutradara.

"Aduuhhh! Bersin-bersin melulu sih dari tadi!" sindir Victoria-noona padaku. Sudah kuilang dia sangat menyebalkan bukan.

"Kyuhyun-shii. Gwenchana?" Tanya sang sutradara yang baik hati. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja hari ini. Sepertinya kau sedang flu, bersin-bersin terus dari tadi." Saran sutradara yang pengertian ini.

"Apa tidak masalah, sutradara-shii?"

"Ne, gwenchana. Biar kami syuting adegan yang lain dulu."

"Kamsahmanida. Jeongmal kamsahamnida." Aku membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ne. Yang lain ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Cih. Lemah banget sih jadi cowok." Lagi-lagi mulut pedas Victoria-noona itu mengeluarkan kata-kata sadis. Kalau saja dia bukan yeoja dan bukan noona pasti sudah kuajak ribut. Namun aku tak mau ambil pusing dengan kata-katanya itu, yang penting sekarang kau bisa pulang menemui dan bermanja-manja dengan namja aegyo favoritku, siapa lagi kalu bukan Lee Sungmin.

Aku mengaktifkan handphoneku saat berjalan menuju parkiran. Kebiasaanku akhir-akhir ini suka mematikan handphone saat syuting. Aku melihat ada beberapa pesan dan Misscall dari para hyung-ku. Kubaca pesan teratas yang berasal dari Hechul-hyung, 'HHEEEHHH! Magnae setan! Cepat pulang! Minnie nangis terus dan tak mau makan gara-gara kau nih!' Begitu bunyi pesan dari sang Cinderella yang suka seenaknya itu. My LovelyBunnymin nangis? Kenapa? Aku terheran dalam hati.

Pesan kedua dari Uri Leader Park jungsoo, 'Kyu! Cepat pulang, batalakn saja syutingmu! Kasihan Minnie nih!' bunyi pesan yang senada. Aku jadi makin cemas dengan keadaan kekasihku tercinta, jadi kuabaikan saja pesan-pesan yang lain dan langsung tancap gas pulang ke Dorm.

**-o0o-**

**#AUTHOR POV#**

Kyuhyun terburu-buru menuju dorm mereka di lantai 11. "Minnie-chagi?" serunya saat ia memasuki dorm. Heran, karena tak ada satupun orang yang terlihat. Namun tak lama kemudian justru Siwon yang keluar memunculkan batang hidungnya dari ruangan bertuliskan KyuMin's Love Nest (Sarang Cinta KyuMin). Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya, "Hyung! Kenapa keluar dari kamarku?"tanyanya tak suka.

Bukannya menjawab Siwon malah memberikan nasehat pada Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "Bertobatlah,Kyuhyun. Kasihan Minnie-hyung kan."

"Apaan sih,hyung?" kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Chagiyaa?" ucapnya seraya memutar kenop pintu. Pantas saja Dorm ini begitu sepi, rupanya semua orang yang tak punya schedule berkumpul di ruangan yang tak begitu luas ini. Heechul, Ryeowok , Leeteuk, serta pasangan monyet dan ikan semuanya berkumpul mengerubungi Sang namja Aegyo. Tak ketinggalan Siwon yang menyusul masuk dibelakangku.

**-o0o-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

MWOO? Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang ngerubungin My Lovely Sweety BunnyMin-chagiya? Eeiittsss! Kok mereka semua melemparkan death glare kepadaku sih? Trus itu! Itu! Kenapa matanya BunnyMin sembab begitu? Emosiku sebagai si evil magnae langsung tersulut.

"Yaa! Hyungdeul! Siapa yang bikin My Sweet Chagiya nagis tuh? Ngakuuu!" teriakku di ruangan itu.

Yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah si Cinderella jadi-jadian itu, ia menghampiriku dan menjitak kepalaku keras. "PLETAAK! Ini gara-gara Kau Mangnae setan!" bentaknya padaku.

"MHWOOO? Waeyo?" heranku. Aku mendekati kekasihku yang sedang terisak-isak kecil. "Minnie-Chagi.. waeyo?" tanyaku lembut padanya.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Diaa jahhaaaaattt…!" tangisnya sambil menunjuk mukaku dan malah membenamkan butuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan Eunhyuk-hyung yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Sebenarnya sih aku sebal melihat pemandangan itu. Namun aku mencoba bersabar. "Minnie-Chagiyaa.. aku jahat kenapa? Aku kan selalu sayang Minnie.."Bujukku padanya. Tapi bukannya membaik, tangisannya malah makin keras.

"Yaa! Kyu! Masih ngegombal lagi! Kau itu namja kejam dan tidak berperasaan!" ucap sang eternal magnae,Kim Ryeowook.

Haddduhhh! Aku meremas rambutku frustasi. Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini? Kenapa pulang-pulang aku di klaim jadi namja super terkutuk seperti ini? "Sebenarnya kenapa sih,Huyngdeul?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"Pura-pura gak tau nih?" sindir Donghae-hyung yang lansung mendapatkan death glare dariku.

"Aku bener-bener gak tau,Hyung! Udah deh, certain aja!" perintahku tak sopan.

"Udaah,ngaku aja! Kamu uda ngerjain minnie semaleman, pagi2nya selingkuh sama Victoria-shii kan?" tuduh Leader Super junior, Leeteuk.

"MHWOOO? Selingkuh? Siapa tuh yang bilang?" tanyaku emosi.

Semua orang kompak menunjuk satu namja, namja yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Hyukkie-hyung.

"MHWOOOOO? Chagii! Kau bilang aku selingkuh sama Victoria noona?"

"Ne!" BunnyMin ku yang masih berlinang air mata kini menetapku sebal, marah. "Tadi pagi kamu bentak-bentak aku, gara-gara telat mau syuting sama Victoria-shii kan? Kan bukan salah aku kalau kamu kesiangan, tapi kamu marah-marah sama aku. Padahal semalam kamu yang ngerayu-rayu minta jatah!" teriak BunnyMin ku kesal.

"Aku kan gak marah-marah sama Kamu,Chagi~. Itu gara2 aku bête kalau telat dan harus nerima 1000 sindiran dari yeoja cerewet itu di lokasi syuting." Jelasku.

"Bohong! Pokoknya aku mau putus ajah!"

JDDEEEEERRRR! Bagai petir yang menyambar disiang hari. "P-Pu-Putus?"

"Iya,aku udah sebel sama Kamu,Kyu! Pokoknya aku minta putus!" teriaknya, benar-benar membuatku hilang akal. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa hatiu yang sudah sejak lama kuberikan padanya?

"Annii! ANDWAE! Pokoknya aku gak mau putus!"tolakku disaksikan hyungdeul yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran kami, the real couple,KyuMin.

"Bodo! Pokoknya PUTUS!" serunya keras. Air matanya sudah berenti berganti tatapan marah yang menusuk sekarang.

"NGAAAKKK! ANDWAE!" tegasku.

"PUTUS!" Aku tak tau My Sweet Chagiya bisa jadi bengini keras kepala kalau sedang marah.

"NGGAAAAKKK!"

"PUTUS!"

"NGGAAAKKKKK!"

"PUTUS! AKU MAU PUTUS!"

"NGGAAAAKK! Pokoknya aku gak mau putus,Minnie!" bantahku.

"PU~"

"Diiaaaaammm!" Teriak Teukki-hyung memotong perkataan Sungmin-ah.

"Aku pusing mendengar perdebatan kalian berdua! Lee Sungmin, Kau benar-benar mau putus sama si Evil ini?" Tanya Teukkie-hyung sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajahku yang tampan ini. Sungmin-hyung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Haaiiisshhh! " Kau yakin? Gak nangis-nangis kalo udah putus? Gak ngangenin dia? Kuat buat tetep tinggal sekamar sama dia?" 'HaaH! Bagus Teukkie-hyung!' senangku dalam hati. Minnie-ah ragu-ragu dalam memberikan jawaban. Ia hanya terdiam menunduk tanpa mengangguk atau menggeleng.

Teukkie-hyung kemudian mengarahkan death Glarenya padaku. "Dan Kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar selingkuh sama Victoria-shii seperti yang dituduhkan Minnie atau tidak?" tanyanya galak.

"Nggak,Hyung. Sudah kubilang kan aku buru-buru bukannya karna mau cepat-cepat ketemu Victoria-noona. Tapi karena aku malas mendengar ocehannya saja. Aku nggak selingkuh Hyung." Jelasku.

"Jinjja? Penyakit playboymu gak kambuh kan?"

"Ya ampuun,Hyung.. Ngapain sih aku selingkuh sama yeoja super cerewet itu. Lagian dia mana bisa menandingi keimutan BunnyMin-ku. Aku kan cuma cinta sama Lee Sungmin." Ujarku lagi dengan penekanan dibagian kata 'Lee Sungmin'. Rupanya kata-kataku ini ada efeknya juga. Kuliat pipi si aegyo namja itu sedikit blushing.

"Nah, Kau dengar sendiri kan,Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana kau masih mau putus?"

"…." ia terdiam sebentar. "Nggak." YEESSSS! Sorakku dalam hati. "Tapi.. Tapi aku punya satu syarat kalau mau baikan!" ia masih saja keras kepala.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi.,Hyung." Janjiku padanya.

"Pokokya aku mau dibeliin Kelinci warna pink! Dan sampai kelinci itu ada aku gak mau ber-'this and that' sama kamu,Kyu! Aku gak mau dicium-cium! Aku gak mau dipegang-pegng! Aku mau pindah ke kamar Hyuukie aja!"

JDDEEEEERRRRR! OMG! Cobaan apa lagi yang Tuhan beriikan padaku kalli ini. Kedua kalinya aku tersambar petir siang ini. OOhhh, haruskan aku tidur dalam kesendirian dan kesepian tanpa kehangatan dari My Sweet Honey BunnyMin? OOhhh, tidak itu sama saja dengan NERAKA. [ author : setan kan emang harusnya dineraka,Kyu.. / Kyu : DIEM LO! / author : Huuueeee,Kyu galak.. #Kabur]

Aku harus menemukan kelinci warna pink itu! Harus! Secepatnya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>-TBC-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>An**

Maap yah saya nyampah disini..

Huahahahah! Saya lagi strees ngetik Chapter 7, ceritanya sedih-sedihan melulu..

(apdetnya ntar malem aja aahh.. hihihi..XD)

Akhirnya malah nulis cerita gaje begini.. MHUAHAHAHA…

Udah ah, Inet lagi error nih, kacau beliau.. Eh, Kacau Balau..

C.U on the Chapter Two..

#Hug-hug..

Last Words, Would you mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Obstacle**

Pairing : KyuMin

Rating : T

Warning : Super Gaje, Abal, Typos, dll deh.. pokoknya don't like don't read

Disclaimer : Super junior member is owned by themselves. This FF © Cho Hyun-ae

Summary : Sungmin langsung kabur lagi ke kamar eunhyuk, kecewa ia tidak menemukan apa yang dimaunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya langsung melorot, jatuh terduduk lemas di depan pintu masuk dorm. Rasa lelahnya langsung datang berjuta kali makin jauh saja harapannya untuk bisa berbaikan dengan the prince of aegyo itu.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#AUTHOR POV#<strong>

Rupa-rupanya Minnie benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya kali ini, semua rayuan gombal Kyuhyun macam "Cuma Minnie yang kucinta, jeongmal saranghe." Atahu "Minnie! Sumpah, aku gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu,hiks.." sampai "Belah aja dada aku,Minnie.. Cuma ada nama kamu terukir disitu." (pake nangis sambil guling-guling di lantai dorm yang udah 3 hari gak disapu)- semua itu rupanya sudah gak mempan buat Minnie. Buktinya Minnie mulai mengangkuti barang-barangnya yang notabene hampir semuanya berwarna pink itu ke kamar Hyukkie.

Hyukkie sih oke-oke saja, toh menurutnya asik, ia jadi punya teman ngobrol sebelum tidur dikamar. Namun keputusan Minnie ini sempat mendapat protesan dari namjachinggu-nya si monyet, Lee Donghae."Hyung!Kok pindahnya ke kamar hyukkie sih?Ntar aku mau NC'an dimana? Kekamar wookie aja,hyuuung ̴" rengek donghae menyebabkan mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Iiihh,Hae! Mikirin NC'an melulu nih! Biarin aja Minnie-hyung pindah ke kamarku, aku aja yang punya kamar gak protes kok. Apa perlu aku ikut-ikutan mogok kayak Minnie-hyung?" ancam Eunyuk. Donghae yang mendengar ultimatum dari sang namja tercinta jelas Cumabisa speechless dan ngangguk-ngangguk. Dari pada dia gak dapet jatah sama sekali, mending ikut setuju aja deh.

"Lagian kan kita masih bisa mesra-mesraan dikamar kamu,Haee." Bisik eunhyuk mesra di telinga donghae, saat yang lain sedang lengah. Terang saja lampu hijau dari si monyet ini membuat si ikan lompat-lompat kegirangan dan mendapat tatapan 'ih-gak-jelas-banget-deh-lo' dari para member lainnya.

Sedangkan seme tampan kita, Cho Kyuhun, sedang bersemedi dengan muka kusut di pojok ruangan. 'Nyari kelinci dimana warna pink?' ia sedang memutar otaknya yang jenius, menerka kira-kira dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kelinci berwarna pink yang menjadi prasyarat bagi kelanjutan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah pusing sekarang mencoba meminta bantuan dari para hyungnya. "Heechul-hyung!" panggilnya pada sang Cinderella yang kebetulan melintas di depannya.

"Apa?" jawab heechul galak.

"Hyung tahu gak dimana aku bisa nemu kelinci warna pink?"

"Hmmmm…" heechul tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah!" ia tersenyum, tampaknya ia sudah menemuka lokasi yang bagus, membuatKyuhyun excited. "Kyuhyun-shii, katanya kau jenius!Tapi hal begini saja tidak tahu solusinya."Ledek heechul.

"Nggak usah ngeledek kali,hyung! Udah kasih tahu aja dimana tempatnya."Balasnya sebal.

"Cari aja di toko boneka! Pasti banyak kelinci warna pink, Oon banget sih,Kyu! Mhhuahahaha.." Heechul kemudian pergi sambil tertawa dengan gaya 'ibu tiri'nya Cinderella, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya pada si Heenim itu.

'Tapi boleh juga tuh idenya.'PikirKyuhyun, yang langsung tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke toko boneka terdekat. Kyuhyun membeli berbagai macam boneka kelinci, dari mulai yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar yang ada di toko, dari mulai yang ekspresinya imut-imut, sampai yang ekspresinya bisa bikin anak kecil menjerit-jerit karena mirip boneka chucky, dari mulai warna pink muda sampai pink tua. Totalnya Kyuhyun membeli 28 buah boneka kelinci, mobilnya sampai penuh disesaki boneka-boneka itu.

Kyuhyun juga kesulitan membawa semua boneka-boneka itu dari parkiran menuju dorm mereka di lantai 11, belum lagi uang yang sudah ia sisihkan untuk beli game terbaru hampir terkuras habis demi membeli boneka-boneka ini. Tapi takapa lah, demi utuhnya kembali hubungannya dengan Sungmin ia rela melakukan apa saja. Lagi pula mana tahan ia berlama-lama tidak menyentuh tubuh indah nan bohai itu.

"My Sweet Chagiya.. Aku bawa kelinci pinknya nih!" teriak Kyuhyun saat memasuki pintu dorm. Tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat akibat usahanya membawa kelinci-kelinci itu, belum lagi lift yang bisaa digunakannya tiba-tiba rusak, alhasil Kyuhyun harus menggunakan tangga menuju lantai sebelas sambil membawa-bawa keduapuluh delapan boneka kelinci itu. Namun ia tidak peduli betapa capeknya hal itu, asalkan sang BunnyMinnya senang.

Sungmin langsung berlari-lari ke arah pintu masuk dorm begitu mendengar teriakan saja wajahnya senang dan gembira mendengar Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa mendapatkan hal yang sangat diinginkannya sejak dulu itu.

"Lihat,Chagiya. Aku bawa banyak sekali kelinci pink buat kamu. Kita baikan yah,Chagi?" Kata Kyuhyun sumaringah, tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sudah super lecek.

Namun kegembiraannya bagai dihempas jauh-jauh saat melihat wajah sungmin yang bukannya tersenyum, malah cemberut saat melihat kelinci-kelinci yang dibawa Kyuhyun."Aku mau kelinci beneran Kyu! Bukan boneka, trus lagi, aku maunya yang imut! Yang kayak aku, pokoknya aku gak mau yang tampanya serem kayak chucky begini!" ucap Sungmin galak sambil memegang boneka kelinci yang bertampang seram dan memiliki tanda codet seperti preman di pipinya serta dilengkapi dengan pisau mainan dalam genggaman si kelinci itu.

Sungmin langsung kabur lagi ke kamar eunhyuk, kecewa ia tidak menemukan apa yang dimaunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya langsung melorot, jatuh terduduk lemas di depan pintu masuk dorm. Rasa lelahnya langsung datang berjuta kali makin jauh saja harapannya untuk bisa berbaikan dengan the prince of aegyo itu.

**-o0o-**

Malam itu kuhyun tidak bisa tidur akibat ditinggal sang BunnyMin tercinta. Ia hanya membalik-balik tubuhnya gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Biasanya Kyuhyun baru bisa tidur setelah memeluk namja tercintanya, tapi karena namjachinggunya itu sedang ngambek, ia hanya bisa memeluk guling yang tentu saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tubuh bohai sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk tidur, ia mengambil laptopnya dan membukan game kesukaannya, starcfart. Tapi lagi-lagi karena pikirannya selalu beralih pada sungmin yang justru sekarang sedang tertidur lelap di kamar eunhyuk, Kyuhyun selalu hilang konsentarsi dan akhirnya kalah. Entah sudah berapa kali kata game over muncul di layar laptop itu sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah juga untuk bermain game. See? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Cinderella tanpa ibu peri, Bagai aladin tanpa jin, bagai super junior tanpa ELF.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk browsing di internet, mencari seseorang yang menjual kelinci berwarna pink, atahu setidaknya iabisa mencari info tentang kelinci pink ini.

"Kriiieet." Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya daari laptop, menengok siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya malam-malam harapan bahwa yang masuk adalah Sungmin yang sudah rindu padanya. Namun ternyata Si Ikan Lee donghae yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan tampang kusut nan lecek.

"Kyu, aku tidur disini yah?" tanyanya dengan tampang memelas.

"Heh? Tumben-tumbenan hyung?" heran Kyu, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku gak bisa tidur,Kyu. Ini semua gara-gara ukemu itu yang ngambil hyukkie-ku tercinta. Padahal kan ini malam jum'at, jatahku NC'an sama hyukkie." Protes Donghae.

"Mian deh,hyung. Aku juga gak ngerti kenapa Minnie-chagi jadi sensi begitu." Ujar si magnae yang entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba mau minta maaf atas penderitaan yang harus ditanggung Donghae.

"Kamu lagi buka-buka apa tuh,Kyu?" Tanya Donghae lagi, menutup pintu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan berkomentar lagi saat melihat layar laptop yang didomonasi dengan gambar-gambar kelinci yang begitu banyak, "Iiihh, ngapain ngeliatin kelinci begini banyak? Mending nyari video yadong aja deh." Komentar si manusia ikan yang rupanya sudah ketularan keyadongan kekasihnya itu.

"Masalahnya,hyung, kalo aku gak nemu-nemu kelinci wana pink itu, aku gak bisa praktek yadong sama My Bunny-Chagiya dong." Balas Kyuhyun sambil cemberut.

"Ya uda deh aku juga mau ambil laptopku dulu di kamar." Kata Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Mau ngapain,hyung? Nyari yadong?Nggak-nggak ah, jangan dikira selingkuh lagi, nontonin yadong berdua-dua."Tolak Kyuhyun pada hyungnya itu.

"Yeee!Bukan magnae mau bantuin nyari kelinci pink." jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"H-hyung..hyung perhatian banget sama aku. " ucapKyuhyun terharu .

"Eiitss, jangan salah sangka begitu dong. Soalnya kalo Minnie-hyung ngambek lama-lama kan aku juga yang tersiksa, secara dia ngungsi di kamar Hyukkie-Chagiya. Kalo ngungsi di kamar lain sih aku gak peduli. Aku sih seneng-seneng aja kalo liat kau menderita Kyu. Hahaha.."Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah mau menitikan air mata karena terharu dengan kebaikan donghae langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan malah memberikan death glare kearah manusia ikan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudia Donghae kembali dengan menenteng-neteng sempat komentar dan tertawa keras ketika melihat wallpaper desktop Donghae yang memajang foto Eunhyuk yang memeluk sebuah boneka monyet besar sambil tersenyum manis. "Yaa,Hae-hyung! Itu yang mana hyukkie-hyung yang mana monyet?Kok gak ada bedanya? Huahahaha.."Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop Kyuhyun mndapat satu jitakan dari donghae sebelum si ikan itu membalas,"Yee, daripada laptopmu. Liat tuh,norak!" balasnya sambil tak lupa menunjuk-nunjuk wallpaper desktop Kyuhyun yang berupa handmade dari applikasi paint yang menampilkan tulisan 'Kyuhyun ganteng love Sungmin imut' lengkap dengan gambar-gambar hati yang agak-agak aneh bentuknya.

"Biarin!Seni tahu."Balas Kyuhyun lagi, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tenggelam dalam laptop masing-masing, menjelajah, mencari pencerahan dimana si kelinci pink itu berada.

**-0o0-**

Kyuhyun yang mendapat jatah siaran pagi itu menjalani aktivitasnya dengan ogah-ogahan, maklum saja ia dan donghae baru menyerah mencari kelinci pink di internet pada pukul 4 pagi. sementara donghae masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyaknya karena tak ada jadwal pagi, Kyuhyun sudah harus bercup-cuap ria bersama sang leader di sukira, mana pagi ini ia harus bangun tanpa morning kiss dari Sungmin lagi, sudah pasti harinya tidak akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun masih saja murung saat perjalanan pulang, matanya menatap keluar jendela mobil. Memandang toko-toko yang berderet diluar sana. Leeteuk Cumabisa geleng-geleng kepala, entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menghibur magnaenya ini, namun tidak berhasil.

"Stop! Stop! " seruKyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sang magnae itu langsung turun keluar begitu mobil berhenti, meninggalkan sang leader dan manager mereka yang kebingungan. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan dari fans yang melihat Kyuhyun tanpa penyamaran, si evil itu terus saja berjalan memasuki sebuah petshop.

"Apa ada kelinci yang begitu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk segeronmbolan anak ayam berwarna-warni yang dipajang dietalase toko. Rupanya Kyuhyun melihat anak-anak ayam dengan berbagai warna dari jalanan tadi, adayang berwarna hijau, kuning dan tentu saja pink.

Si pemilik toko menggeleng pelan,"Maaf, hanya ada anak ayam ini."

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

"Bisakah kau mewarnai satu kelinci untukku?" tanyaku pada ahjushi pemilik toko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mungkin heran dengan permintaanku yang aneh ini.

"Mungkin akan sulit, karena kelinci adalah hewan yang -bisa kelincinya mati kalau kita warnai." sesalnya. Bagaimana ini? Ada perang batin dalam diriku, kalau kelincinya diwarnai iabisa mati, tapi kalau aku tak menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan kelinci warna pink itu bisa-bisa aku yang mati. Ohh, aku sungguh dilema menghadapi semua ini.

Kulihat due ekor kelinci berwarna putih bersih yang berada dalam kandang. Seandainya saja Minnie menginginkan kelinci yang warna putih saja, tentu saja aku tak akan semenderita ini. Tapi aku sudah browsing dan mencari kemana-mana kelinci warna pink itu juga tak bisa donghae-hyung sudah mulai memberikan ancaman-ancaman verbalnya, mem-push ku supaya bisa secepatnya menemukan kelinci itu.

"Kita coba saja Ahjushi, pokoknya tolong buat kelinci ini jadi warna pink." Perintahku pada ahjushii pemilik toko, akhrnya aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan hidupku dari pada menyelamatkan hidup kelinci-kelinci saat aku memandang kedua kelinci yang ada di dalam kandang terebut, kurasakan kelinci-kelinci itu juga membalas pandangan mataku, degan mata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, 'apa aku berhalusinasi?' saat kembali kulayangkan pandanganku pada kedua hewan tidak bersalah itu, sepertinya mereka mengeluarkan sorot mata 'selmatkan kami, Kyunnie'. Spontan aku berteriak pada ahjusii pemilik toko," Stop! Stop! Tidak jadi diwarnai mereka begitu saja."Seruku.

Entah kenapa saat melihat-kelinci-kelinci itu aku jadi teringat Bunnymin ku, rasanya seperti Sungmin-hyung lah yang melayangkan tatapan memelas itu, aku jadi tidak nanti aku pikirkan lagi bagaimana caranya berbaikan dengan kekasihku itu.

"Ahjushii, apa kau menjual kandang berwarna pink untuk mereka?" tanyaku lagi sambil menujuk kedua kelinci tadi.

"Ohh, kalau kandangnya ada." Jawab ahjushii itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa tolong dibungkus?Aku jadi membeli dua kelinci ini saja."Ujarku lagi.

" sebentar ya." Tak berapa lama kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kandang kelinci besar berwarna merah muda, dan memasukkan kelinci-kelinci itu kedalamnya.

"Gomawo, ahjushii." Kemudin aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang bonus sebuah boneka tangan kelinci berwarna pink.

'Ne, Gomawoyo." Balasnya sebelum aku keluar dari toko sambil menenteng-nenteng kedua kelinci itu.

**-0o0-**

**-AT DORM-**

"Hyung mana chagiyaku?" tanyak pada Yesung hyung yang sedang asik bermain dengan ddangkoma di ruang tengah.

"Kayaknya ada di kamar Hyukkie deh,Kyu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hyungdeul yang lain kemana? "

"Mereka semua lagi ada jadwal,Kyu." Kali ini Leeteuk hyung yang tadi pulang bersamaku yang menjawabnya.

"Oh. " aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar eunhyuk-hyung sambil membawa kedua kelinci yang tadi kubeli.

Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar itu, sungmin yang menyadaari pintu kamar terbuka melirik sebentar kemudian membuang mukanya begitu melihat aku menampakan batang hidungku.'Hmmffh, rupanya dia masih ngambek juga. '

Kupakai bokeka yang tadi diberikan ahjushii pemilik petshop di tanganku, kemudian mengintip di balik tembok dan menjulurkan boneka tangan itu ke dalam kamar, ke arah sungmin.

"Minnie-chan, masih marah samaKyuhyunnie?" tanyaku yang memainkan peran sebagai boneka kelinci itu sekarang. My honey bunnymin tidak menjawab tapi sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan yang kulakukan buktinya ia menoleh memberhatikan boneka tanganku.

"Jangan marah lagi,Minnie-chan. Kasian kan Kyuhyunnie."

"Biar saja, habisnya Kyuhyun lebih pilih victoria-shii dari pada aku."

"Waah,kamu yakin Minnie-chan? Kamu kan yang paling tahu tentang Kyuhyun."

"Buktinya dia ningalin aku."

"Kyuhyunnie kan udah berkali-kali jelasin sama kamu, kalo itu karena di takut terlambat karena pengen ketemu victoria bilang dia cintanya Cumasama Minnie-chan kok."

"Bohong!"

"Beneran Kyunnie selingkuh sama victoria noona, putri impiannya Kyunnnie kan Cuma Minnie-chan seorang. Cuma foto Minnie yang Kyu taro di bawah bantalnya, Cuma Minnie yang selalu dia tatap mesra kan? Cuma Minnie yang selalu dapat kecupan sebelum tidur kan?"

"….. Kyu bilang dia janji mau bawain kelinci warna pink."Kudengar nada suaranya merengek.

" Kyunnie udah cari kemana-mana, tapi dia gak bisa nemu kelinci warna pink. Kyunnie juga uda browsing sampe pagi kemaren, tapi tetep gak ketemu.

"Kyu kan udah janji.."

"Minnie-chan tahu gak?Aku ini di kasih ahjushii pemiilik petshop ke Kyunnie karena Kyunnie jadi anak baik hari Kyu mau ngewarnai kelinci putih jadi warna pink loh demi Minnie-chan."

"Omo! Kan kasian kelincinya." Seru Minnie dengan ekspresi yang lucu, membuat aku yang mengintip dari balik tembok tersnyum.

"Iya, tapi akhirnya gak Kyu jadi inget Minnie pas ngeliat kelinci-kelinci itu. Imut dan innocent." Kemudian aku keluar dari persembunyianku sambil menunjukan dua ekor kelinci putih dalam sebuah kandang besar berwarna pink yang tadi kubeli." Ahjushii di petshop bilang kelincinya bisa mati kalau diwarnai, jadi aku Cumabisa beli kelinci putih. Kamu mau maafin aku,Chagiya?" ucapku menujukkan rasa penyesalanku.

Tanpa kuduga, pacarku yang aegyo ini langsung melompat kearahku dan memelukku erat, sampai-sampai aku sempat kerepotan untuk mempertahankan keseimbanganku sendiri.

"Iya, aku mau maafin kamu udah berbuat baik sama binatang kesayanganku ini."Sungmin-ah tersenyum maniiiisss sekali kemudian mengecup tentu saja merasa melayang, sepertinya aku sudah kembali ke surga.

"Gomawo,chagi. Aku janji gak akan bikin kamu marah lagi."

"Ne. saranghe Kyu.."

"Nado saranghe, my sweet chagiya..neomu- neomu saranghe."

Minnie-chagi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepasang kelinci yang kubawa."Aiihh, lucu sekali."

"Mereka aegyo kan? Sama denganmu, chagi." Sekarang sungmin dan aku malah berjongkok di depan kandang kedua kelinci itu, memandangi mereka yang bertingkah lucu. BunnyMin ku mengangguk-agguk gembira dan terus mengukir senyum perhatianku kini beralih pada wajah namja yang super imut di depanku, ekspresinya sungguh-sungguh membuatku tak tahan begitu ingin memeluk dan menciumnya.'Sabar,Kyuhyun. pada Minnie-chagi ngambek lagi kalau aku serang sekarang, mendingan aku sabar dulu deh.'Ucapku dalam hati, berusaha menahan hasratku yang terpendam.

* * *

><p><strong>-tbc-<strong>

* * *

><p>an

Hohohohoh..tbc lagi akhirnya.. heheh padahal saya rencana mau bikin twoshoots. Tapi kayaknya si abang evil kurang menderita deh..jadi ntar penderitaanmya di nambah lagi di chapter 3..

Trus saya juga rencana mau bikin sekuel Haehyuk nih..

Ada yang setuju? Hehehehe..^^

Gomawo atas semua reviewnya yah,chingudeul..

Gak nyangka FF abal ini mendapat sambutan yang cukup hangat.. Jeongmal gomawo ^0^

**Balesan reviewnya :**

**Unykyuminmin** = hehehe.. emang lumayan susah sih en akhirnya dia tetep gak dapet.. hahaha.. gomawo uda review, chigu..^^

**LittleLiappe** = h0hh0h0, umin gak demen berbie, chingu.. soalnya Barbie lebih cantik dari umin, merasa tersaingi dia.. hahaha.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**Reyer** = wuuoohh, reyer maap nih tapi lanji itu apa yah? *gubraaakk! Mian, saya gak ngerti bahasa gaul gitu loh.. heheheh.. hmm, si abang kyu itu emang aneh sih seleranya soalnya author ngerasa masih banyak cewek2 yang lebih cakep dari si victoria oenni itu.. mending kyu kawin ama umin aja deh.. *curcol.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**Maki Kisaragi** = tampaknya Maki punya dendam tersendiri ama si abang evil nih, hahaha.. iya, si kyu gak dapet jatah,, tapii mana tahaaaann~ tenang penderitaan kyu belom berakhir kok.. hahahah.. #udah stress berat digiring ke rsj.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**Lupe** = uda ketemu, kelinci apa? Karena author bodoh ini maen nullis tanpa riset, akhirnya bingung sendiri mau ngasih kelinci apa.. hiks~ gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**RizmaHuka-huka** = h0h0h0, makasih chingu.. di chapter ini saya persedikir typosnya.. hehehe.. #komat-kamit, semoga ngeditnya uda bener.. hehehe.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**aki-taka 'rei-chan** = Omo,rupanya jalan pikiran author uda ketebak nih *readers nya pinter2 sih ckckck.. tadinya sih gitu, mau di cat aja kelincinya, tapi gak jadi deh… uda banyak yang nebak, ntar gak seru lagi.. hehehe.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**diidactorlove** = banyak yang demen si evil kyu disiksa yah? Kalo begitu mari kita LANJUTKAN! *kayak iklan parpol.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**Kang Min Hyun** = hehehe.. tadinya author mau bikin dia bertapa 7 taon dulu di gunung salak, tapi takut kelamaan, jadi lah umin maapin dia di chapter 2.. hihihi.. tapi bukan berarti penderitaannya udah berakhi loohh.. Mhuahahah,,*ketawa evil.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**ryu ha na** = gak ada, chingu.. makanya itu author jadi bingung sendiri.. # ketawan O'on nya.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**pitymbumkyuminelf4ever** = unyyuu apaan sih,chingu? #author bodoh.. aaawww, si kyu di suruh nyari kelinci ampe ke neraka, aahhaayy, boleh juga tuh.. hohoho gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**Jirania** = umin mintanya yang beneran,chingu,, dia gak mau yang immitasi.. hehehe.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**noona961019** = hehehe.. author uda siapin penderitaan lain buat kyu.. hehehe.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**sparkyuminnie** = nih, cepet kan apdetnya.. *bangga-bangga.. huehehehe, tadinya sih mau begitu,saeng terinspirasi pas ngeliat anak2 ayam yang di pilox warna-warni itu loh.. tapi gak seru kan kalo uda ketebak duluan, jadi oenni ganti deh.. .. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**3s'Lee Hyukkie** = uda, jangan mikirin KIMCHI.. yang harus dipikirin adalah presentasi SIM kita, gak berasa uda mau rabu lagi kan? Huuuaaa! Siipp,3s'lee hyukkie.. haehyuk yang selalu anda tagih2 akan saya bikin secepatnya.. Mhuahahhaha.. #uda mulai gila..

Selesai deh.. Kalo berkenan mohon chapter ini di review lagi yah,Chingudeul.. ^^ *deepbow


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Obstacle**

Pairing : KyuMin and other coupling

Rating : T

Warning : Super Gaje, Abal, Typos, inconsistent language, dll deh.. pokoknya don't like don't read

Disclaimer : Super junior member is owned by themselves. This FF © Cho Hyun-ae

Summary : "Ayo kita buat saja anak betulan, Chagiya.." bujukku dengan nada suara seduktif, sebelum kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan panas, menumpahkan hasrat yang sudah kupendam beberapa hari belakangan. 'Akhirnya bisa NC juga.'pikirku. Yeeii-yeiii.. chap 3 is !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#KYUHYUN POV#<strong>

"Kami pulaangg..!" teriak beberapa orang bersamaan dari pintu depan, rupanya semua hyungdeul sudah pulang dari aktivitasya masing-masing. My Sweetie Chagiya,langsung saja mengambil kedua kelinci yang dari tadi sedang kami pandangi itu dari kandangnya, kemudian menggendong mereka dan berlari ke arah kerumunan yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tengah dorm.

"Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul! Lihat, lihat, aku punya anak!" serunya senang sambil memperlihatkan kedua kelinci itu. 'eiittss,tunggu,tunggu.. apa katanya tadi? Anak? Mhwoo?'pikirku yang terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Waahhh, hyung.. imut sekali.. persis hyung!" ucap wookie-hyung yang ikut-ikutan mengelus-ngelus kedua kelinci itu.

"Iya,Minnie. Untung gak mirip sama si evil yah." Ledek Heenim sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Iiihh, lagian siapa yang mau disamain sama kelinci,hyung." Balasku, namun bukannya si Cinderella jadi-jadian itu yang marah, malah My Bunnymin-Chagiya yang mulai ngambek lagi. Mukanya cemberut, bibirnya maju 5 cm, dan pipinya di gelembungkan.

"Aku mau disamain sama kelinci!" jujur saja ekspresi kesalnya ini malah bikin aku gemas. Kenapa sih najachingu-ku ini begitu aegyo?

"iya,iya.. Hyung mirip sama kelinci-kelinci itu." Jawabku ogah-ogahan. Kuurungkan niatku untuk menggodanya, dari pada dia ngambek besar nanti, bisa repot lagi aku.

"Waah, berarti orang tuanya Cuma minnie-hyung sendiri dong. Kan Cuma Minnie-hyung yang mirip." Celetuk si monyet dari balik donghae-hyung.

"Hmm,gitu ya. Ya udah kalo Kyugak mau, salah satu dari kalian ada yang mau jadi ayah anakku gak?" aku langsung kelabakan begitu mendengar 'pacarku -yang –lagi –sensi' ini buka cast seenak jidatnya.

"MHWOO? Andwae! Andwae! Aku juga mirip kok, Chagi! Liat nih, mirip kan?" segera aku mengambil salah satu kelinci itu dari tangannya, dan membuat wajahku semirip mungkin dengan makhluk yang kini kudekatkan pada wajahku yang tampan ini.

"Hehehhe, iya. Mirip kyunnie." Ia tertawa senang. 'Fiiuuhhh, untung saja.' Saat Minnie-Chagi lengah aku memberikan death glare ku pada pasangan abnormal monyet-ikan yang hampir saja membuatku menderita lebih parah.

"Sungmin-hyung, siapa nama kedua kelinci ini?" Tanya siwon-hyung sambil ikut-ikutan mengelus si kelinci. Kuserahkan kelinci yang kupegang padanya.

"Hmm? Nama?"

"Iya,hyung.. Kura-kuranya yesung-hyung saja punya nama." Eh? Kenapa firasatku jadi tidak enak begini saat Siwon-hyung menyinggung masalah nama itu?

"Kyuu ̴ .." panggil My Sweet-Chagiya yang tiba-tiba merajuk.

"Waeyo,Minnie-ah?"

"Namanya ̴..?" Sungmin-hyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sebaliknya aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Nama apa,Chagi?" tanyaku kemudian

"Aiish! Tentu saja nama anak kita,Kyu! Gimana sih, masa kamu nggak nyiapin nama buat anak kita?" cecarnya seraya mengangkat kelinci tak bersalah itu ke depan wajahku.

"Ta-tapi, Chagii ̴.."

"Bodo! Pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu, siang ini kamu sudah harus punya nama yang imut buat kelinci-kelinci ini!" perintah sungmin-hyung.

"Gak bisa, hyung. Siang ini aku ada jadwal tanding starcraft sama changmin." Tolakku sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya sensi-nya gak kumat lagi.

"Pokoknya cariin duu namanya!"

"Tapi, Tap- "

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Kalo kamu gak mau biarin aku cari bapak baru aja buat anak-anakku ini!" Oohh, kumat lagi deh. Rupanya tuhan memang gak pernah mengabulkan permintaan iblis tampan sepertiku ini.

"ANDWAE!" seruku cepat. "ANDWAE, Hyung! Andwae! Iya-iya, aku cariin namanya deh, aku gak bakal kemana-mana. Pokoknya kamu tenang aja yah, Chagi?" rayuku mati-matian, sweat drop.

"Jinjja?" matanya berbinar senang.

"Te-tentu saja, Chagi." Jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin.

"Yeeii,yyeeeiii..! Tuh,Appa baik kan? Appa mau cariin nama buat kalian loh, ayo bilang gomawo?" Sungmin-hyung mendekatkan kedua kaki depan kelinci yang dipegangnya, kemudian menoel-noelkannya ke pipiku sambil berkata, "Gomawo, Appa.." dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan. (Padahal kan emang dah imut,Oppa.. =,=)

Minnie-ah tampak sangan gembira, sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum walaupun dalam hati miris memikirkan bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya,hueee ̴..

**-0o0-**

Saat ini aku berada di ruang tengah dorm tercinta kami, bersenjatakan (?) laptop yang disertai modem mulai menjelajahi dunia maya, sedangkan My Minnie-Chagiya sedang menonton TV dengan kedua kelinci dipangkuannya ditemani para hyungdeul tepat didepan tempatku bersemedi (?).

Aku mulai dengan mengetikkan keyword 'cute name' pada kolom search google, keluarlah berderet pilihan nama disana.

"Chagi, Bagaimana kalau namanya Clara?"

"Gak banget!" jawab Donghae-hyung sambil membelakangiku, aku meliriknya sebal lalu melanjutkan pencarianku.

"Tiffany?"

"Emangnya anggota SNSD?" kali ini si kepala besar yang menyangkalnya.

"Kyu, anak kita cewek sama cowok loh. Jangan lupa yah." Ucap My Sweety –Chagiya tanpa menengok ke arahku. Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai kembali pencarianku demi mempertahankan eksistensiku sebagai seme dari si prince of aegyo itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Micky?" saranku lagi.

"Emangnya tikus apa?" celetukan biadab itu keluar dari mulut seorang monyet jejadian yang ingin sekali kujitak.

"Barbie?"

"NORAAAAKKKK!" jawab hyungdeul serempak dan kompak, kecuali My Sweet Bunnymin yang sedang asyik dengan kelincinya. Otomatis kulayangkan death glare-ku ke segala penjuru, namun tak ada gunanya mengingat posisi mereka semua yang duduk membelakangiku saat ini.

"Cari namanya yang kreatif dong,Kyu. Hihihihi.." Dia malah tertawa senang mengejek kekasihnya yan malang ini.

"Okay,okay. Bagaimana kalau Jenny? Grace? Olive? Angela? Marry? Vic- ?" Beruntung mulutku berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Minnie-Chagi Sudah melayangkan death glarenya padaku. "Vic- Vicky?" Fiiiuuhh, untung aku berhasil mengelak sebelum kata terlarang 'Victoria' keluar dari mulutku. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa pecah perang dunia ke-4 nih.

"Cari nama Korea dong,Evil Magnae!" perintah The Cruel Cinderella yang terpaksa kuturuti karena mendapat anggukan setuju dari My lovely BunnyMin-Chagiya.

"Ah,Hyung! Ketemu! Bagaimana kalau Mi-na dan Min-su? Arti namanya juga bagus, popularity, seperti Oemma dan Appanya kan? Populer." Usulku lagi.

"Ne,Kyu. Bagus-bagus. " OOhh, akhirnya angin surga berhembus juga. Aku mendapat anggukan setuju plus senyum super manis dari My only one uke, Lee Sungmin.

"Omoo, Mi-na'chan, Min-su'Kun, ayo kita bilang gomawo sama Appa." Ia menggerak-gerakan kaki depan kedua kelinci itu, "Gomawoyo Appa.." lagi-lagi ia memanis-maniskan suaranya yang memang sudah manis itu.

**-o0o-**

Namun sepertinya cobaan hidupku ini belum berakhir juga, setelah waktu siangku habis untuk mencari nama untuk kedua kelinci itu – yang sekarang aku mulai merasa menyesal karena sudah membeli mereka, bukannya berakhir, penderitaanku malah makin menjadi-jadi ̶ malam ini sungmin-hyung memaksaku untuk menyanyikan nina bobo buat kedua 'anak'nya dengan suara merduku ini. (Pliis deh, Minppa. Emangnya kelinci ngerti apa kalo dinyanyiin.. =,=')

Alhasil setelah aku menyanyikan 5 buah lagu, 'si prince of aegyo yang lagi sensi' itu baru memutuskan kalau kelinci sepertinya tidak butuh lagu nina bobo, karena bukannya tidur, kelinci-kelinci itu malah lompat-lompat kegirangan di dalam kandang mereka. (Author bingung, kelinci kalo tidur merem gak sih? Author gak tau nih, belom pernah tidur sama kelinci sih.. =,=')

Akhirnya aku baru bisa tidur pukul 2 pagi, padahal besok aku punya jadwal siaran di sukira bersama Teukkie-hyung jam 7 pagi.

Sepertinya aku belum lama memejamkan mata,namun rasanya sudah ada yang meguncang-guncangan tubuhku. "Kyuu..~" samar-samar kudengar suara yang memanggilku.

"Kyunnie, bangun dong.." masih setengah sadar, tapi kini aku tau kalau Sungmin-hyung yang memanggilku.

"Kyuhyun-Chagii..~" panggilnya lagi mesra. Otakku mulai dapat berpikir, tumben-tumbenan Minnie-Chagi memanggilku dengan nada seduktif begini, jangan –jangan dia mau minta jatah? Terus terang saja hatiku bersorak gembira kalau saja pikiran ini benar.

Perlahan aku membuka mata, kulihat wajahnya yang begitu menggoda dengan bibir semerah cherry yang merekah dan kulit seindah pualam. "Waeyo,hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara serak, terang saja, kau kan baru bangun tidur, apa lagi sebelumnya aku disuruh menyanyikan 5 buah lagu non-stop. Kulirik jam digital yang menunjukan pukul 5 pagi.

"Kyunnie..~" My sweetie Chagiya mebuat pola lingkaran berulang-ulang dengan jari telunjuknya diatas dada bidangku, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Ditambah lagi pandangan matanya yang sayu, menatapku malu-malu, membuatku sepenuhnya terjaga dan ingin segera menerkamnya, memposisikan dirinya dibawahku.

"Ne?" tanyaku lagi sambil meraih dagunya, membuatnya menatapku. Aiisshh! Cahaya lampu kamar kami yang temaram menambah suasana romantic, belum lagi piyama Sungmin-hyung yang sedikit terbuka membuat kulit tubuhnya sedikit terekspose. Ditambah lagi karena aku sudah 'puasa' dari kemarin, hal ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Chagi, aku mau minta sesuatu." Aku hanya terseyum lembut padanya, padahal dalam hati bersorak-sorak 'Mau minta apa, Chagi? Minta NC? Ooohhh, come 'on baby!'

"Kau mau kan mengabulkannya?" lanjut Minnie-ah lagi. 'Oh! Tentu saja,Chagi. NC kan? NC? Dengan senang hati kukabulkan, mau berapa ronde pun aku pasti kabulkan'pikirku yadong. Tampaknya aku sudah ketularan si monyet hyuk jae-hyung.

"Your wish is my command, My Sweetie." Aku memilih kata-kata yang bisa membuat uke mana pun luluh. Tentu saja disertai dengan senyuman paling menawan dari seme paling tampan se-dorm, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Buatin jus wortel buat Mi-na'chan dan Min-su'kun ya,Kyu~?

JDDGGGEEERRR! Senyum menawan yang sudah kulatih selama berminggu-minggu itu hilang dari bibirku, berganti ekspresi cemberut,kesal. MWOO? Bikin jus wortel buat kedua binatang menyebalkan itu? Jadi gak ada NC? Jadi aku dibangunkan pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk hal ini? Aku menatap sungmin-hyung dengan sebal, kemudian membalikian tubuhku, dan menyelimutinya sampai ke kepala.

"Kyunnie, ayo bikinin." Rajuknya.

"Nggak mau,Hyung! Aku ngantuk." Jawabku jujur.

"Tadi katanya your wish is my command." Tuntutnya, menirukan apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya.

"Itu kan tadi, sekarang nggak lagi!" aku hampir mencapai batas kesabaranku.

"Kyu! Ayo bangun!" kali ini ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuhku kencang. Habis sudah kesabaranku menghadapinya.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kalau aku bilang nggak mau, ya nggak mau!" aku keceplosan membentaknya.

"Kyu! Bikinin, nggak?"

"Nggak! Titik."

"Pokoknya bikinin sekarang! Kalo nggak ̶ "

"Kenapa kalo aku nggak mau? Mau cari seme baru? Cari aja sana, hyung keterlaluan!" marahku memotong ancamannya. Kemudian aku angkat kaki dari sarang cinta kami, meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Sepertinya pertengkaran kami sudah membangukan beberapa hyungdeul, Heenim, Teukkie-hyung, si Ikan dan si Monyet. Karena saat aku keluar sudah ada mereka yang menyambutku dengan tatapan kasihan. "Aiisshh!" umpatku kasar, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat berangkat ke studio saja.

**-o0o-**

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

"Huuueee.. hiks.. tuh kan, wookie. Kyu emang udah nggak cinta lagi sama aku." Aku menangis di kamar ditemani wookie yang dengan baik hati menanyakan masalahku, sepeninggalan si evil seme itu ke sukira.

"Kenapa lagi sih,hyung? Baru juga kemarin baikan sama Kyu." Tanya wookie-ah.

"Aku cuma suruh dia bikinin jus wortel buat Mi-na'chan sama Min-su'kun aja dia ngambek kayak gitu. Dia bilang aku keterlaluan katanya,hiks~.."

"Hyung yakin cuma minta dibikinin jus wortel aja?" Tanya wookie lagi.

"Iya, aku kan mau kasih sarapan buat anak-anakku."

"Nggak minta yang lain-lain,hyung?" aiisshh! Wookie ini lama-lama jadi mirip dectective, apa lagi tatapan matanya yang menyelidik tajam.

"Hmmm, beneran nggak deh. Hari ini aku baru minta hal itu saja sama Kyu."

"Kalau kemarinnya?"

"Kemarin? Semalam sih aku minta dia menyanyikan nina bobo buat Mi-na'chan dan Min-su'kun. Kyunnie udah nyanyi 5 lagu tapi mereka nggak mau tidur juga." Jelasku samil menunjuk kea rah kedua kelinci yang sekarang sudah berlompatan riang dalam kandang. ' nggak tau Oemma – Appanya lagi berantem kali ya.' Pikirku.

"Mwo? 5 lagu?" kaget Wookie-ah.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan, "Wajar saja dong kalau sang Appa menyanyikan nina bobo untuk anak-anaknya."

"Iya sih,hyung. Kalo anak beneran sih wajar-wajar aja. Lagian kalau sampai 5 lagu, kasian Kyunnie kan." Aku memikirkan perkataan Wookie, benar juga sih. Kasian juga semalam Kyu sudah meyanyikani 5 lagu secara sia-sia, karena pada akhirnya aku membentaknya menyuruhnya berhenti saat melihat si kelinci malah lompat-lompat dan bukannya tertidur.

"Jam berapa Kyuhyun-ah tidur semalam,hyung?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidur duluan sih, tapi dari moodnya yang jelek, sepertinya dia baru bisa tidur pagi. "

"Hmmhhh, wajar saja dia ngambek begitu,hyung." Ujar wookie disertai helaan nafas panjang.

Kupikir-pikir, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Wokkie, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Dari kemarin aku sudah berbuat seenaknya, minta ini-itu padanya tanpa mempedulikan dirinya. Padahal dari kemarin Kyunnie sudah berusaha memenuhi permintaanku, tapi aku malah marah-marah terus padanya.

"Hyung tau nggak, kemarin Teukkie-hyung cerita padaku. Kyunnie sampai nggak konsentrasi sama semua pekerjaannya gara-gara mikirin hyung. Belum lagi usahanya buat ngedapetin kelinci pink yang hyung minta. Yaahh, walaupun akhirnya dia cuma bisa membelikan dua kelinci seputih saju ini, tapi sepertinya Kyunnie sudah berusaha mati-matian demi hyung. Dia pasti cinta banget sama Hyung." Cerita Wookie panjang lebar.

" Jinjja?" aku tak tau Kyuhyun sudah berjuang sedemikian keras. Aku jadi sangat menyesal sudah marah-marah padanya.

"Iya,hyung. Jadi jangan bilang kalau dia nggak cinta sama,hyung. Hyung kan tau Cuma Lee sungmin member super junior yang paling Kyu peduliin. Terus hyung apa nggak ingat kalo hyung sakit, kyunnie pasti langsung membatalkan semua jadwalnya demi nemenin hyung didorm."

Mendengar kata-kata wookie benar-benar menyadarkanku betapa kyuhyun sudah banyak berkorban untukku. "Trus aku harus gimana nih? Gimana kalo Kuyunie marah dan minta putus? Huuee.." sedihku.

"Cuup, cuup. Tenang saja dia pasti nggak akan minta putus sama hyung, aku yakin deh. Yang penting nanti hyung minta maaf yah kalau Kyu sudah pulang." Wookie mebelai kepalaku, berusaha menenangkanku dari prasangka buruk yang kupikirkan . aku mengangguk setuju. Aku memang harus minta maaf pada kekasihku tercinta itu.

**-0o0-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm. Aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat ada siaran hari ini. Begitu juga saat menjalani aktivitas lainnya, hari ini benar-benar terasa begitu lambat. Kulirik jam digital di dashboard yang sudah menunjukan angka 9.30 PM, 'Apa Minnie-hyung masih marah ya?' pikirku dalam hati. Aiisshh! Bagaimana ini, mana tadi pagi aku sudah membentaknya lagi.

'Mau cari seme baru? Cari saja sana,hyung keterlaluan' otakku mengulang kembali kata-kata yang terlontar dar mulutku pagi tadi. Bagaimana kalau Minnie-hyung benar-benar cari seme baru? OMG! Tidaaakkkk! ANDWAAEEE! Ooh, aku frustasi dengan pikiranku sendiri. Pokoknya hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus baikan dengannya. Aku sangat menyesali kata-kataku yang terbawa emosi tadi pagi. Tak peduli mau jadi semenyebalkan apa dia, yang penting My Bunnyboy nggak boleh cari seme baru.

Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, berusaha untuk sampai dorm lebih cepat lagi.

**-o0o-**

Aku membuka pintu yang bertuliskan sarang cinta KyuMin dan menemukan sesosok makhluk manis yang sedang duduk bersedekap di depan kandang kelinci, memandangi mereka. Tampaknya ia menyaadari keharidanku, ia menoleh kearahku. Namun diluar dugaan, matanya membulat berbinar gembira saat melihatku, kemudian bediri cepat dan dengan cepat memelukku erat.

"Kyunnie.. akhirnya pulang juga." Ucap namja yang sangat kurindukan ini. Ia mengajakku duduk di ranjangku yang biasa kami gunakan berdua. Aku masih terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuannya yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan pagi tadi.

"Kyunnie, mianhe." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Ne?" balasku bingung.

"Mianhe, aku sudah berbuat seenaknya padamu akhir-akhir ini. Kamu benar aku memang sudah keterlaluan,Kyu." Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Akhirnya namja manis di depanku ini sudah sadar akan penderitaanku belakangan ini yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Gwencaha,Chagi. Aku juga mau minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu tadi pagi. Mian,hmm?"

"Tentu saja, kyunnie." Ia memberikanku senyumnya yang paling mains, senyumnya yang selalu bisa membuatku luluh.

"Saranghe,Minnie-ah." Aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, mengecup pucuk kepalanya ringan.

'Nado , Saranghe sarangheyo." Balasnya sambil memelukku erat.

"Hehehe.." aku terkekeh pelan.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya yang masih berada dalam pelukanku.

"Anii, lucu saja. Pagi ini kita sudah berkelahi gara-gara masalah sepele. Pokoknya jangan sampai hal ini terjadi lagi ya,Chagi."jelasku kemudian menempelkan lagi bibirku di puncak kepalanya.

Lama kami terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, menyalurkan kerinduan yang sudah kupendam seharian ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa penasaran terlintas di benakku. "Kenapa kemarin itu tiba-tiba minta kelinci pink sih,Chagi?" tanyaku pada kekasihku tersayang.

"Hmm, karena aku suka kelinci, Kyunnie." Jawabnya singkat.

"Arrayeo, tapi sebelumnya kan kau tak pernah menyiggung-nyinggung mau memelihara kelinci." Well, baru sekarang hal ini terpikirkan olehku. Memang biasanya My Honney Bunnymin ini paling minta kelinci dalan bentuk boneka atau yang lainnya, baru kali ini ia minta kelinci hidup, warna pink pula.

"Hmm, kalau aku jujur, kamu nggak akan marah kan,Kyu?"

"Tentu saja tidak,Chagi. " bujukku, supaya dia mau bercerita.

"Sebenarnya aku iri sama pasangan YeWok. Mereka saja punya dangkkoma, masa kita nggak punya,Kyu. Aku kan juga kepingin. Apa lagi kalau melihat Yesung-hyung dan Wookie sedang bercanda sama ddangkoma, hhmmff, bikin iri saja." Jelasnya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

MWOO? Jadi penderitaanku yang begitu berat selama ini adalah buah dari sungmin-hyung yang iri kalau melihat coupling Yeewok sedang bermain-main dengan ddangkoma? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar speechless denga fakta ini.

"Aku kan pingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya anak,Kyu." Ujar Minnie-Chagi lagi dengan suara manisnya.

Mendengar kata-katanya barusan, membangkitkan sisi evilku. "Jadi Minnie-ah, kamu mau punya anak?" tanyaku dengan niat terselubung. Ia mengiyakan, kurasakan ia mengangguk dalam pelukanku.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bikin dulu,Chagi." Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkannya di ranjang dengan cepat, menindihnya dengan tubuhku. Senyum evilku mengembang, terukir indah dibibirku.

"K-k-kyuu?" panggilnya gugup.

"Ayo kita buat saja anak betulan, Chagiya.." bujukku dengan nada suara seduktif, sebelum kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan panas, menumpahkan hasrat yang sudah kupendam beberapa hari belakangan. 'Akhirnya bisa NC juga.'pikirku, sambil terus bekerja memberikan ciuman penuh dan panjang pada namja manis dibawahku, tak lupa tanganku yang sudah mulai mengeksplorasi, meraba bagian tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Ehhhmmphh.." erang sugmin-hyung. Sepertinya malam ini akan terdengar simfoni merdu erangan dan desahan kepuasan penuh gairah dari kamar kami berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[sementara itu di kamar Eunhyuk]<strong>

**#AUTHOR POV#**

"Donghae-ah.." panggil eunhyuk pada seme tercintanya.

"Ne,Chagi?" jawab sang ikan mesra.

"Sepertinya punya monyet asyik juga, belikan yah?"

Donghae langsung sweat drop mendengar permintaan uke tercintanya itu.

* * *

><p>Truly FIN?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

MHUAHAHAHAHHA.. akhirya kelar juga FF ini..

Mianhe lama buanget yah updatenya, Author lagi dalam suasana duka soalnya. Papanya author pergi meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini tanggal 6 kemarin,Huuueeee.. hiks-hiks..

Boro-boro mikirin mau nulis FF deh, kuliah ama kerjaan aja terbengkalai dengan suksesnya (=,=)'

Untunglah kita sekeluarga udah bisa nerima kepergiannya duluan, btw papa author tuh paling ganteng loh (dirumah tapi) secara anaknya cewek-cewek semua, hahaha..

Yoosshh! Fighting lah, life must go on, hehehe (Nyemangatin diri sendiri.. =,=)

Mian yah, author nggak sempet bales review nih, but Deep Bow and Much thanks buat yang udah review chapter kemaren yah. Maksih banyaakk! #Hug-hug readers

Ada yang nungguin chapter 8 nya the love between us? (promosi) harap sabar yaaahh, lagi di bikin nih, hehehe.. ^^

Sekali lagi, Gomawo.. ^^

Last words, mind to review?


End file.
